


Father Be Good

by forgetmenotjimmy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Dark Thoughts, Electrocution, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heist, Hurt Jake Peralta, Mentioned Child Endangerment, Pregnancy, Swearing, s06e16 Cinco de Mayo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetmenotjimmy/pseuds/forgetmenotjimmy
Summary: The typical hijinks ensued as normal, with Jake getting his revenge on his sneaky wife, until Amy blurted that she was pregnant. Jake stared at her and felt a rush of joy, a grin spreading across his face. Then his body went cold. Their baby, he’d just electroshocked it. He’d just sent god knows how many volts through their baby. Oh God, had he messed up already? Had…had he killed it?After the Cinco de Mayo heist, Jake and Amy talk.





	Father Be Good

Jake was on the floor before he’d even felt anything. The agonising jolts coursed through him a heartbeat later. Confusion with a hint of panic forced his shocked limbs to move and he turned to see his wife, watching him. The following revelation shouldn’t have come as a surprise seeing as he’d had the exact same idea – why hadn’t he considered that she’d have planned to incapacitate him? There he’d gone underestimating her again. Childishly, he felt hurt that she’d hidden a shock device in his Christmas present, ignoring that he’d done the same. That almost hurt more than the second shock. Almost.

Once he’d recovered enough to stand and admit to himself that yes, a little pee had come out; he put his Heist Hat back on. Now he _had _to win this thing. Unlike Amy, he still had his secret up his sleeve. Belatedly, he took off the watch and shoved it into his desk draw. It was on.

…

The typical hijinks ensued as normal, with Jake getting his revenge on his sneaky wife, until Amy blurted that she was pregnant. Jake stared at her and felt a rush of joy, a grin spreading across his face. Ever since their fight and the bomb scare had made him realise how stupid he’d be if he gave up a chance of a family with Amy, Jake had been trying out the idea of kids in his head. This involved imagining various scenarios and how he would cope with them – much like he did when planning stings or interrogations. Never let it be said that Jake Peralta wasn’t a great improviser, but that skill had been honed over many years and drew on a wealth of experience. At the beginning of his detective career he’d relied a lot more on his experienced partners or COs to suggest ideas or pull him out of trouble when he’d miscalculated. Aside from babysitting Terry’s girls, Jake had almost no experience of dealing with children so he’d been doing research – i.e. watching movies and reading online articles by child psychologists to help him feel prepared enough to give Amy the signal.

Now, he might not feel completely ready but that didn’t matter because there was a part of him in Amy – a little bundle of cells that they were going to nurture and love and teach to play chess and how to make a proper binder. He already loved the little thing, that little cluster of…His body went cold. It was tiny and vulnerable. Their baby, he’d just electroshocked it. He’d just sent god knows how many volts through their _baby_. Oh God, had he messed up already? Had…had he _killed_ it?

His stomach twisted viciously. The dark voice inside his head laughed cruelly: _you monumental fuck up, you couldn’t even look after it before it was even born. She’s definitely going to leave you now._

Someone was saying his name. He blinked and saw Amy standing in front of him. She looked concerned but not distraught or enraged. He was missing something.

“Huh?” He managed.

“You kind of zoned out there.” Moving closer, her expression changed and he realised at the same time she did – he was trembling. “I’m not pregnant.” She stated warily, regretfully. “In case you didn’t hear that.” Once his brain processed that, relief rushed through him and he sagged from the release of tension.

“Oh thank God.” She frowned but then someone else caught the attention of the room and the heist spirit took control again. Jake waved away Amy’s concern, indicated that they’d talk later. He pushed down the echoes of disgust in himself and panic, as well as the flash of anger at her deception. It could all wait.

…

It wasn’t until much later, after Terry’s masterful manipulation and victory drinks at Shaw’s that Jake and Amy found time to talk. Leaning against the table they’d claimed in a dark corner, Amy blurted.

“I’m so sorry about the whole pregnancy thing. It was really insensitive and I know you’re still…”

“I’m not anymore.” Jake cut in. He took in a deep breath and said slowly, reluctantly. “I want a family with you, more than anything, but I don’t think I should be trusted with another life.”

“This again? Jake you’ll make an amazing dad.” Amy insisted, touching his arm reassuringly.

“I almost killed it.” He snapped. Glancing around to check no one was eavesdropping, he explained the reason for his panic. Amy, the beautiful detective she was, considered it rather than dismiss it out of hand.

“Maybe the Taser gifts were a bad idea – that’s on both of us.”

“Why did we do it?” He took her hand. “I love you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I love you too.” She looked awkward as he felt as she went on. “When I was planning, I wasn’t thinking of you as my husband, only as an obstacle.” Then she visibly shook herself and smiled. “But it’s just for heist day, any other day and neither of us would ever consider it.” Jake shook his head even as he squeezed her hand.

“But we can’t just say there’s a separation when there isn’t. If you had been pregnant…and now I can’t wear my awesome watch from you.” Amy sat back, eyes glistening ever so slightly.

“You really think I’d shock you again?” Jake twisted his lip, his answer caught in his throat. In truth, he knew that she wouldn’t do it again, but then he’d never imagined that she’d do it in the first place. What did that say about him, that he’d done the same? This wasn’t right. They should always trust each other. Lying or using other tricks in order to win a bet was one thing, but physically harming each other... He swallowed and came to a decision.

“That’s it. No more heists for me.” Amy’s brow furrowed and she sighed.

“Jake, you don’t have to-”

“I do. God, I don’t like who I am during them. I can’t believe I spent almost all my time in prison planning the perfect proposal, then did the impossible and got to marry you,” he took her other hand, voice catching, “the most amazing woman in the world, only to give her a gift that will hurt her, so I can win some stupid belt.”

“Cummerbund.” Amy corrected reflexively, her eyes never leaving Jake’s.

“That’s not who I want to be. That’s not who you deserve.” Amy’s face hardened and she snapped.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that. You _are _good enough for me. You really think I would’ve said yes if you weren’t?” The tone was harsh and frustrated but the words stopped him from flinching. She unclasped one of her hands and cradled his cheek gently. “I chose you. Heist or no heist you will be the best father – I know it.” Jake leaned into the touch and smiled, chest warm.

“Think they make cummerbunds with ‘best dad’ on them?” Amy smiled back before her eyes flashed.

“Sure, but I’ll definitely get the ‘best parent’ award.” A spark of delight crackled in Jake’s belly as he replied. “You’re on.”

…

Despite Amy secretly doubting he’d stick to it, Jake kept his word and didn’t participate in the next Halloween heist. No one else believed that he really wasn’t sitting it out, accusing him of trying to lull them into a false sense of security. The night before the heist, they were eating take out and half-watching a bad cop show.

“Honestly, it’s almost as fun as heisting, watching them trying to figure out my non-existent plans.” Amy had felt bad that he was seemingly denying himself something because of his insecurities, and had said so, but he’d reassured her. “It’s not like I’m swearing off bets or hijinks forever. I’m just not doing any of that on heist day.” His expression had twisted into what she called his ‘self-blame’ face. “So I don’t get carried away.” He went on before she could interrupt. “I’d rather not test it.” He smiled and put a hand on her abdomen. “Besides, I’ve been too busy planning for this one.” She flushed with joy. They hadn’t told anyone about the real positive pregnancy test she’d had the month before, deciding to wait until the traditional 10-12 weeks or until someone guessed – or Jake blabbed. He’d protested her tease until she’d reminded him about his hand in Ava’s reveal to the team. In truth, she found the whole story adorable even as she sympathised with Terry’s frustration at the time. It was another funny godfather story for Ava, though goodness knows how she’d turn out with such a quirky mentor.

Smile deepening, Amy snuggled closer to Jake and thought: just like my lucky kids. She couldn’t wait to meet them and welcome them to their family. She couldn't wait to see Jake holding their baby in his arms, for him to lose the uncertainty and self-doubt in his eyes, for her heart to be so full to bursting.

Yes, they were both going to win this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: So if not immediately obvious, I am not much of a fan of the heist episodes. I love the first, second and the proposal ones because they contribute to character moments/growth (namely Jake’s), even the third one where both Holt and Jake dismiss Amy manages to have a learning moment for Jake and shows a shift in their relationship. In fact, the proposal heist builds on the third, with Jake saying that Amy is the best detective, showing how mature he has become and also shows that he loves her more than his own ego/insecurities. Part of the reason why the proposal is so powerful is because Jake is essentially declaring the heists (and what they represent) as secondary to his love for Amy and their future together. That’s why she says yes, (imo), because she recognises his growth and that they’re both ready for the next step.  
Cut to Christmas before the Cinco de Mayo heist: Jake and Amy are watching their spouses open their presents, hoping they like them so much that they’ll wear them all the time in order to be tasered sometime in the future to let the other one win a trophy. Whilst I did actually laugh at that joke in the episode, for me, it cheapens the proposal and weakens their relationship.  
That episode left a bad taste in my mouth in general and I am not satisfied with their justification that it’s just a one-day craziness everyone is guilty of that won’t affect anything the rest of the year. Like a purge-lite or something. Yes the episodes can be funny and clever but they're not narratively strong anymore. Jake invented the first heist because of his need to prove himself to Holt but he’s grown past that and him participating now just feels like regression. I would love for them to write him out of them and focus on the secondary characters because they're still fun and could give others some good moments.  
Anyway rant over, I know people who love all the heists and don't have any problems with them so maybe it's just me.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know your thoughts!  
:D


End file.
